Cream's Prince Charming
by believe.follow.live
Summary: A love triangle between cream taiils and charmy. As well as cosmo and marine. Who will win Cream's heart? Who will be her Prince Charming? Will it be a Taiream Chaream taismo or a chasmo? find out!


Author's note: I'm not aiming for anything I just wrote this story one day when I was in my room and thought I should post it on this website. I only made this story for entertainment and nothing else. Not to sound desperate or anything but please review.

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Sega. I only own Oatmeal the rabbit, Angelica the Chao and Strawberry the chao.

**Cream's Prince Charming **

Charmy woke up one morning feeling terrible he could tell the way his Chao Angelica woke up was that she was feeling terrible as well. He's been mopping around about Cream and Angelica has been mopping around about Cheese. You see Charmy loved Cream with all his heart. He loved her sicence the first grade but never told her. While Angelica she loved Cheese. But both Cream and Cheese were taken. Cream was taken by Oatmeal and Cheese was taken by Strawberry. Just like every time he felt like this he'd go to Tails workshop. Charmy knocked on Tails door. Tails let him in.

" Hi Charmy I see you and Angelica are mopping around about Cream and Cheese huh?"

"Hi Tails and Yeah.."  
"Chao Chao..."

Tails also loved Cream but never ever told anyone. He was with Cosmo but he didn't love her.

"Um Tails why are you so nice to me when I come around mopping about Cream?"

"Charmy that's what friends are for why ask such a silly thing?"

"Tails I know your the jealous type and I know you like Cream..."

"Why do you say I like Cream?"

"You growl every time they kiss, when Oatmeal gets all romantic with her, when he flirts with her and she flirts back, when the cuddle together even when he sweeps her off her feet."

"OK Charmy Yes I love her she's the sun and water to my flower she's all I can ever think of, She's the only thing I want in the world now... I always thought my heart belonged to Cosmo but it doesn't It belongs to Cream.."

Before Charmy can reply to that statement someone knocked on the door. By that sweet voice of the hello Charmy can tell it was Cream. She greeted Tails with a kiss on the cheek. Tails blushed. Charmy glared at Tails. Cream giggled.

"Hi Tails whats up?"

"Uh h-h-hi Cream nothing just the usual..."

Cream giggled and went to Charmy. She sat on his lap and started to toy with his antenna. Than stopped and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tails began to growl as for Charmy he blushed.

"How's my favorite bee?"

"Good how's my favorite rabbit?"

"WONDERFUL!"  
With that Cream got of Charmy's lap and twirled around. The boys thought she looked very graceful when she twirled.

"Tails Charmy are you guys ready for a triple date to the carnival!"

"Uh uh uh Yeah..." The boys both said.

"Well you boys better get ready we leave in 5 minutes."

With that Cream left and Charmy flew in high speed out the door and towards his home. Witch left Tails alone.

**5 minutes later...**

Everyone was ready and in the car. Except for Charmy.

"Oh Charmy dear hurry up let's go"

"Hold up Marine I want to look **HOT!"**

"Ha ha oh Charmy your so funny and cute you always look hot mostly I want to kiss you"

Charmy gagged inside his head. He thinks to himself "Ugh what am I doing I LOVE CREAM! She's the one for me... Me and Cream belong to each other.". When he came out Marine planted a kiss on his lip. Then they headed to the car. When Charmy looked through the mirror he saw Tails growling than he looked at Oatmeal. Then started to glare at him. Oatmeal and Cream were kissing. So were Cheese and Strawberry. This made Angelica mad. But when they opened the door Cream and Oatmeal stopped kissing and Oatmeal started the car. Marine grabbed Charmy's hand and leaned her head on him. Cosmo started to kiss Tails on the cheek. Cream and Oatmeal were talking. Cheese and Strawberry were kissing. While Angelica was mumbling to herself. When they got to the carnival. Cream was about to speak but all of a sudden she was swept off her feet and held bridal style by Oatmeal. Tails growled and Charmy glared at Oatmeal. Cream was to busy giggling and kissing Oatmeal.

"Oh Oatmeal your the sweetest.."  
"Well Cream your the cutest."

"What will I do with you Oatmeal?"  
"Well first you can give me a kiss?"

Cream did as told.

"What else?"

"One more kiss."

Cream again kissed him.

"What else?"

"Go on the Tunnel of Love with me?"  
"Oh Oatmeal I'd love to but at least put me down."

Oatmeal put Cream down and hand in hand they ran to the tunnel of love. The rest followed behind them. Charmy glared at Oatmeal and Tails kept growling. When they got out of the tunnel of love and after many rides. Tails and Charmy began to get more and more jealous. While Cosmo and Marine began to notice this.

"Tails do you still love me?"

"Uh yeah Cosmo.."

"Tails if you don't love me it's OK I mean love doesn't always last forever on less it's true love..."

"Cosmo I do love you... Why do you ask?"  
"Me and Marine were talking and we both agreed that it seems like you love Cream..."

Tails grabbed Cosmo's hands and stared into her eyes and imagined Cosmo was Cream.

"I do love you. OK." with that Tails kissed Cosmo. Cosmo still wasn't convinced. She let out a big sigh.  
"OK...".

**Meanwhile with Marine and Charmy**

"Charmy can I ask you something?"

"Of course Marine anything..."  
"Do you love Cream?"  
"Marine no I don't.. love you my heart belongs to you." He began to imagine Marine was Cream.

"Well I don't feel like you do..."

"I do love you Cr-Marine..."

"YOU ALMOST SAID CREAM!"  
"No I didn't your imaging things..."

"If you say so..."

Charmy than kissed Marine or Cream. Sicence he thought he was kissing Cream. After that everyone met up together. Everyone began to laugh and talk and giggle. Soon the girls were chatting away together.

"So Cream why do you like Oatmeal?"  
"Well he's nice funny, cute, romantic, fun to be with, sweet, caring, and kind also you can count on him but I trust Tails and Charmy more than I trust Oatmeal..."

"Well I like Charmy because he's reliable, funny, cute, nice, caring, hyper, active, sweet, and kind."

"I like Tails because he's good looking, smart, he respects a young ladies space, nice, sweet, funny, and he can be romantic..."

The girls continued to talk.

"Tails do like my girlfriend?"

"No..."

"Good because I don't want you eating her after foxes eats rabbits."

Tails growled. Charmy glared at him.

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT OATMEAL HAVN'T YOU NOTICE THAT HE HASNT EATEN HER OR EVEN TRIED!"

"Whoa Charmy calm down I'm only letting Tails know."

"Well then don't go eating Tails girlfriend after all Rabbits eats plants."  
"You know Charmy I don't like you or Tails I know you guys like my girlfriend."  
"Me and Charmy don't like her."

"Oh sure you guys act like I don't notice Tails growing and your glares."

"You saw me glare at you?"

"Duh... So did your girlfriend."

"That's why she asked."

"You finally find out."

"And you saw me growl?"

"Dude I can hear you growl."

"Oh.."

" Well Oatmeal me and Tails are not trying to steal your girlfriend."

They were interrupted by Cream.

"Tails Charmy can I talk to you guys for a bit."

"Of course you can Princess." Charmy winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Cream giggled she thought he looked cute.

"Sure Cream anything for you." Tails replied.

Cream grabbed both their hands and brought them to a different table.

"So Charmy Tails you know how we always use to talk about heading one week to Orlando together?"

"Yeah?" Both boys replied at the same time.

"Well don't you guys miss being the Trio and hanging around each other only like we use to?"

"Yeah.."

"Totally."

"Good because boys you better get packing because were going to... ORLANDO!"

"Really Princess?"  
"Yup!"

"Are you lying to us Creamy?"

"Course not Tails if we pitch in our money were sure to last one week."

"Alright GO PRINCESS!"

"GO CREAMY!"

"GO TRIO!"  
They all started to dance and hug with Cream. Cosmo, Marine and Oatmeal saw this but didn't know what was going on.

"Well boys lets go tell our love ones."

With that they all went to tell their love ones. Then left. When they got home they started to pack. Then flew out of the house towards Sonic's place. They heard talking inside. It sounded like Amy and Sonic?

"(giggle giggle) Oh Sonic stop (giggle giggle)"

"I can't Amy I love you and I want to kiss you all day."

"OK if you say so Sonic."

Than they heard a thud on the floor and kissing sounds they looked through the window and saw Amy on top of Sonic. The trio looked at each other than left. Instead they took the X-Tornado.

"This is so exciting it's like the trio again!"

After a while of talking Cream snuggled up next to Charmy and fell asleep. Charmy wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep with her. When Tails turned around and saw this he began to growl but then smiled when he Cheese and Angelica snuggling with each other. When they arrived they rented a one hotel room with 3 beds. Then stayed there and went to sleep. By morning they started going places. Cream got a phone call.

"It's Oatmeal!" Cream said in happy voice she answered the phone.

"Hi Oatmeal."

"What? Why?" Cream's eyes began to water up the boys looked at each other surprised.

"With her? Oh OK I understand..." She hung up the phone. Then flew off towards the hotel crying. The boys followed her. When she got to the hotel she opened the door and ran to her bed and began to cry. Charmy sat down by her. Cream then buried her face in his chest.

"H-h-h-he broke up with me and now he's with Marine." Cream cried even harder and more. Charmy looked shocked than turned to Tails. Tails looked disappointed.

"Oh Princess he just wasn't the guy for you think of it the right guy for you maybe staring you in the face."

"(Sniffle sniffle) You think so?"

"Of course I do your a princess all you need is a prince or a knight in shinning armor or-"

Before he could say anything Cream planted a kiss on Charmy's lip. Charmy's eyes widened. Tails began to growl.  
"Oh Charmy I always knew you'd be my Prince Charming..."

"Yeah.."

Tails than smiled he felt happy for them. Then he noticed that him and Cosmo were meant to be as for Cream and Charmy they were gonna be together forever. Then he saw Angelica and Cheese kiss. Cheese blushed and Angelica giggled.

**The End **

**GO CHAREAM AND TAISMO!**

**Hope you enjoyed people please don't leave horrible or mean reviews after all I am only a beginner. If you want I can make another story and you guys can pick the couples. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
